Gelbfieber
Gelbfieber ist die sechste Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean untersuchen die mysteriösen Tode einiger Männer, die anscheinend durch Angst getötet wurden. Dean wird auch damit infiziert und Sam und Bobby haben nicht viel Zeit, um Dean zu retten, denn die Krankheit beginnt mit Angst und endet im Terror und Tod. Handlung Am Anfang der Folge läuft Dean Winchester. Er rennt vor einem Yorkshire-Terrier mit rosafarbener Schleife davon und hat Angst. 42 Stunden zuvor treffen Agent Tyler und Agent Perry (Sam und Dean) vom FBI beim Gerichtsmedizinischen Institut von Rock Ridge, Colorado, ein, um die Leiche eines Mannes zu untersuchen. Dieser Mann war der dritte in einer Reihe kerngesunder Männer, die an mysteriösen Herzinfarkten starben. Sie bewohnen der Autopsie von Frank O'Briens bei. Der Mediziner kann jedoch eine Herzattacke als Todesursache ausschließen. Er lässt Dean das Herz halten, welcher ein sehr unkomfortables Gesicht aufsetzt, doch er ist umso zufriedener, als Sam Milzsaft ins Gesicht spritzt. Des weiteren weist die Leiche ungewöhnliche Kratz- oder Abschürfwunden an den Armen auf. Frank trug wohl einen Ehering, welcher jedoch verschwunden ist. Sie verlassen die Gerichtsmedizin und suchen den Sheriff auf. Dessen Deputy lässt die Agenten warten. Als sie endlich zu ihm hereingelassen werden, müssen sie die Schuhe ausziehen, da der Sheriff einen Reinlichkeitsfimmel hat. Er desinfiziert sich die Hände, nachdem er diese mit den Brüdern geschüttelt hat. Al Britten, der Sheriff, ist ein alter Freund von Frank gewesen. Er hatte es erst am Morgen über sich gebracht, seine Leiche zu besuchen. Er erzählt, dass Frank Angst hatte, er jedoch nicht wisse, vor was. Er schickte ein paar seiner Männer bei seinem Haus vorbei, in dem sie ihn tot auffanden. Sam stellt fest, dass es drei Todesfälle gab, alle drei Herzattacken, alle drei mit demselben Krankheitsverlauf. Und alle nach 48 Stunden tot. Sie verlassen den Sheriff. Es gibt 100 Dinge, die so etwas auslösen können, weshalb sie beschließen erst einmal den Nachbarn Franks aufzusuchen. Deans Auto wird von einer Horde Jugendlicher belagert. Anstatt sie von seinem kostbaren Stück weg zu scheuchen, läuft er lieber zu Mark Hutchins. Sam schaut ihm verwirrt nach. Bei Mark Hutchins, welcher ein Reptilienfan ist, bringen sie in Erfahrung, dass Frank früher ein Arsch war. Doch nach dem Tod seiner Frau vor 20 Jahren soll er sich zum Besseren verändert haben. Während Mark das erzählt, sitzt Dean sichtlich nervös und verkrampft auf dem Sofa und beäugt die Schlange auf Marks Schoß mit kritischem Blick. Mark erzählt weiter, dass Frank Angst hatte. Vor allen möglichen Dingen: Hexen, weil er "Der Zauberer von Oz" gesehen hatte, und vor vielem anderen. Sie verlassen Mark mit der Erkenntnis, dass es auf keinen Fall ein Herzinfarkt war, der die Männer umgebracht hat. Er findet mehr über Franks tote Frau heraus. Sie starb 1988, nachdem sie drei Tage verschollen war, in einem Motelzimmer – Selbstmord. Im Zeitungsartikel heißt es, sie sei manisch depressiv gewesen. Sie schließen Geister, Dämonen und Hexen aus, nachdem Dean sich in Franks Haus umgesehen hat. Auf dem Weg zum Hotel fährt Dean 50, was Sam auffällt, da Dean normalerweise ein überaus rücksichtsloser Fahrer ist. Als er nun auch wegen "zu starken" Gegenverkehrs nicht zum Motel hochfährt, geht der EMF-Meter los. Es reagiert auf Dean! Sam telefoniert am nächsten Morgen mit Bobby. Er läuft mit einer Schachtel Donuts zum Motel, als er "Eye of the Tiger" aus dem Impala klingen hört. Darin liegt Dean, welcher zur Musik Luftschlagzeug spielt. Sam klopft auf das Dach und Dean erschrickt sehr. Sam teilt Dean mit, dass er laut Bobby die Geisterkrankheit hat. Dean zeigt Sam einige Kratzwunden am Arm. Der ältere Bruder ist sichtlich getroffen von der Diagnose, obwohl er einen Moment später zugibt, nicht zu wissen, was das überhaupt sei. Die Geisterkrankheit, so erklärt Sam, wird von Geistern auf Menschen übertragen. Darum hörte man auf, Leichen im Haus zu bestatten. Sie befällt Menschen, welche innerhalb von 48 Stunden sehr, sehr ängstlich werden und dann sterben. Sam und Bobby vermuten, dass er sich an der Leiche Franks angesteckt hat und somit noch 24 Stunden Zeit hat, bevor er vor Angst sterben wird. Dean fragt, warum Sam nicht infiziert sei. Er gibt zu denken, dass alle Opfer Arschlöcher waren, die Angst als Waffe benutzten. Darum bekommen sie die Krankheit. Um sie aufzuhalten, müssen sie den Geist finden, der Frank angesteckt hat, und seine Leiche salzen und verbrennen. Natürlich liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass es Franks tote Ehefrau ist. Dean liest im neuen Motelzimmer etwas über die Geisterkrankheit. Das Zimmer hat Sam besorgt, doch es stellt sich heraus, dass Dean große Angst vor Höhen hat und nicht mehr im vierten Stock residieren will und kann. Die Angst geht mit Halluzinationen einher, welche genau in diesem Moment bei Dean einsetzen. Er blickt auf das Buch und liest: "Du wirst sterben ~ wieder ~ Verlierer ~ Wirst du weinen? ~ Wie ein Baby weinen?" Dean schaut unentwegt auf die Uhr. Als Sam ins Zimmer kommt, liegt die Uhr am Boden zerstört und Dean trinkt Bier auf der Couch. Er kratzt sich unentwegt. Sam fand heraus, dass die Ehefrau verbrannt wurde. Sie ist also nicht der Geist. Plötzlich scheint Dean zu ersticken. Er würgt ein Holzstück hervor. Sam stellt fest, dass die Krankheit etwas versucht mitzuteilen. Die Brüder fahren zu einem alten Sägewerk. Dean will zunächst nicht hineingehen, doch Sam besteht darauf. Sie rüsten sich aus. Da es Dean zu gefährlich ist eine Waffe zu tragen, entscheidet er sich für die sichere Variante – eine Taschenlampe. Nach einem tiefen Schluck aus dem Flachmann geht es in das Sägewerk. Nachdem Sam festgestellt hat, dass das EMF nicht funktioniert, wenn Dean in der Nähe ist, finden sie Franks Ring. Ein Geräusch lässt sie aufmerksam werden. Zusammen öffnen sie einen Spind und als eine Katze heraus springt, erschrickt Dean so sehr, dass er erst einmal tief durchatmen muss, um sich zu beruhigen. Sam geht peinlich berührt davon. Sie stoßen auf einen Raum voller Zeichnungen von Franks Frau. Außerdem finden sie dort einen Geist, welcher Dean so sehr erschrickt, dass er davonläuft und Sam mit dem Geist alleine lässt. Am Impala nimmt er wieder einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Flachmann. Zurück im Sheriff-Department wollen die Brüder die Akte zu Luthers Tod einsehen. Dean steht im Hintergrund, offensichtlich betrunken. Sam findet heraus, dass Luther, der Geist, an einem Trauma gestorben ist, doch welche Art von Trauma, ist unbekannt, denn der Deputy kann die Frage nicht beantworten. Luther starb schon vor 20 Jahren. Sam fragt, ob der Sheriff vielleicht Informationen zu dem Fall hat, doch dieser hat sich krankschreiben lassen. Derweilen sitzt er aber in seinem Büro und kratzt sich mit Eisenwolle die Unterarme auf. Offensichtlich ist er auch infiziert und auch der Sheriff leidet an Halluzinationen. Als er seine Waffe lädt, spricht sein Spiegelbild zu ihm: "Sie wissen, was du getan hast!" Sam und Dean besuchen in einem Altersheim den Bruder Luthers. Er erzählt, dass Luther ein Außenseiter war. Groß, unheimlich, aber vollkommen harmlos. Frank tötete ihn, indem er ihn hinter seinem Wagen her zog. Frank verdächtigte Luther, sie entführt zu haben, da er mit Jessie befreundet war und die Luther liebte. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie Selbstmord begann. Dean will die Angst schnell loswerden, doch Sam weist ihn darauf hin, dass die nicht einfach ein paar Knochen verbrennen könnten, da Luthers Körper auf der ganzen Straße verteilt wurde und es so unmöglich sei, dass sie alle Stücke von ihm finden. Es scheint keinen Ausweg zu geben. Darum flippt Dean vollkommen aus. In einer bewegenden Rede, wie furchtbar es sei, dass sie Monster jagen und dass sie den ganzen Tag zusammen verbringen, wie nervtötend Dean sei und wie furchtbar sich ein halber Burito auf die Darmflora Sams auswirkt, lässt er Sam stehen und geht. Es folgt die Yokshire-Szene vom Anfang der Folge. Dean flüchtet ins Motelzimmer, wo Sam ihn findet. Es sind noch vier Stunden, bis Deans Herz aussetzten wird. Die Halluzinationen werden schlimmer. Nun ist Sam ein Dämon und drückt Dean gegen die Wand. Dean hat eindeutig eine Höllenangst. Bobby trifft Sam am Sägewerk. Er hat eine Lösung gefunden, wie sie den Geist aufhalten und Dean retten können. Bobby hat in einem japanischen Buch eine Beschreibung eines Buruburu gefunden, welcher ein Geist ist, der die Geisterkrankheit verbreitet. Sie müssen den Geist zu Tode erschrecken. Zusammen entwickeln die beiden, während Dean im Motel sitzt, einen Plan. Dean hört Höllenhunde heulen und der Sheriff taucht im Motel auf. Er will Dean töten. Sie kämpfen, als plötzlich der Sheriff zusammenbricht und stirbt. Währenddessen verwirklichen Bobby und Sam den Plan. Sam schnappt sich Luthers Geist mit einer Eisenkette und schlingt diese um Luthers Hals. Bobby schleift ihn mit Hilfe des Impala über die Straße, genau wie es Frank vor 20 Jahren getan hat. Die Krankheit nähert sich dem Höhepunkt bei Dean. Lilith taucht auf und sagt, dass Dean sich an alles in der Hölle erinnert. Lilith macht ihm eine riesige Angst und er scheint zu sterben. Doch dann ist alles vorbei, in letzter Sekunde. Die Kratzmale an seinen Armen verschwinden - so wie auch Lilith. Der Plan Sams hat funktioniert. Sie haben den Geist zu Tode geängstigt. Die Brüder und Bobby sitzen anschließend noch auf dem Gelände des Sägewerkes zusammen und trinken ein Bierchen. Dean geht es wieder gut, doch nachdem Bobby weg ist, verrät er Sam nicht, was er wirklich sah, als das Ende nahte. Er erzählt nur Teile der Wahrheit und dass er das alles nicht zu beherrschen wisse. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Bobby Singer *Lilith (Halluzination) *Luther Garland *Frank O'Brien *Al Britton *Mark Hutchins Vorkommende Wesen *Geister **Buruburu (Luther Garland) *Dämonen (Halluzination) *Vampire (nur erwähnt) *Chupacabras (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Eye of the Tiger' von Survivor Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Yellow Fever (Gelbfieber) *'Spanisch:' Febbre da fantasma (Gelbfieber) *'Französisch:' Le Mal des fantômes (Die Geisterkrankheit) *'Italienisch:' Febbre da fantasma (Geisterkrankheit) *'Portugiesisch:' Febre Amarela (Gelbfieber) *'Polnisch:' Żółta febra (Gelbfieber) *'Tschechisch:' Žlutá horečka (Gelbfieber) *'Ungarisch:' Sárgaláz (Gelbfieber) *'Finnisch:' Kauhukuume (Schreckensfieber) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04